creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Autumnwood Leaves
Basic Information Three kind of Autumnwood Leaves are part of Autumnwood-trees that are also sprinkled with Autumnwood Flowers and can be found in Forest biomes. Some Autumnwood-trees are covered with red-colored Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, others with yellow-brown Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, and some with brown Mocha Autumnwood Leaves. The ground below Autumnwood-trees is often (but not always) covered with Fallen Leaves; if you pick these up, they will all turn into blocks of Mocha Autumnwood Leaves. By equipping a Plow and using it on any type of Autumnwood Leaves' blocks, they can all be transformed into Fallen Leaves. This way, Fallen Leaves can be produced for decorational purposes. Autumnwood trees, Fallen Leaves, Autumnwood Leaves and Autumnwood Flowers do not grow/spawn anymore after world creation. They are already part of the recent 4 template worlds that each freshly "generated" game world is a random copy of. Autumnwood trees also cannot be grown by players from any tree Saplings. During daytime, ordinary green Leafies might spawn on most types of Leaves including Autumnwood Leaves, and even Autumn Leafies can spawn on or close to these Leaves, as long as no artificial light sources are illuminating the leaves. This also applies to Fallen Leaves. After nightfall, Night Leafies might spawn on nearly all types of Leaves - including Autumnwood Leaves and Falling Leaves, but again only if no artificial light sources are nearby. During night-times, ordinary Wood Treasure Chests can randomly spawn in complete darkness on all types of tree Leaves - except for Corrupted Leaves, on where Diamond Treasure Chests can occasionally spawn during day and night as long as the area is shrouded in complete darkness. How to obtain Forests are often close to Woodlands, Tundras and Mountain biomes, sometimes next to Grassland and more rarely near Swamplands. You can easily recognize Forests with their Autumnwood trees within by their brown and reddish colored tree tops on area maps (after you've discovered the according areas and such lifted the fog of war there). Blocks of all kinds of Autumnwood Leaves can be harvested/pulled with your ArcTek Gauntlet without needing any Power Cell. Still, it is recommended to use Mining Cells, since the harvest process will be faster and no Power Cell will lose any durability when harvesting uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves (Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, as well as Mocha Autumnwood Leaves). Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. All Autumnwood Leaves (Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, as well as Mocha Autumnwood Leaves) can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Autumnwood Leaves. Fallen Leaves cannot be captured and such cannot be part of any building kit for Blueprints though. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Citrus Autumnwood Leaves can rarely be obtained from Autumn Leafies either as a random loot or pet-harvest. The other two kinds of Autumnwood Leaves cannot be obtained from any Creature nor from any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. No type of Autumnwood Leaves is part of any seasonal game content, Store bundle, seasonal minigame event reward or NPC trade offer. You cannot grow Autumnwood-trees from Saplings, and no more Autumnwood Flowers than initially existed will slowly grow on Autumnwood Leaves (different from Blue, Red and Yellow Flowers). You can obtain Autumnwood Flowers from Autumn Leafies occasionally though, either as a loot or pet-harvest. How to get rid of tree Leaves In Creativerse, tree leaves will not decay / vanish by themselves when you "cut" down the stem of the tree nor if you take away all the Wood-blocks that the tree trunks and branches are made of. Instead, the blocks of Leaves (as well as all tree Flower-blocks, Beeswax, Queen Bees etc.) will prevail and float in the air even as single blocks, until you will take them down manually, destroy them or until use Excavators on them. Basic Excavators can remove up to 7x7x7 uncorrupted Leaves blocks at once and save half of these blocks in their (usually 3) loot bags. Destroying tree Leaves completely is possible by using the AOE Gauntlet Smash attack of your ArcTek Gauntlet when you have at least 75% of your maximum Stamina (either 75 for F2P players or 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you consume Stamina-enhancing Food) - by hitting the Leaves from above (it's a ground smash that will only affect 1 block upwards at most). This will remove Leaves up to 2 blocks to the sides and downwards from the point of impact without leaving anything behind. Nearly all types of tree Leaves can be destroyed this way even without any Power Cell equipped (including Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, as well as Mocha Autumnwood Leaves), except for uncorrupted Parchwood Leaves that require a Stone Mining Cell (or stronger Power Cell) in order to be eradicated. Power Cells don't lose durability when executing the Gauntlet Smash. Only Snowy Elderwood Leaves will at first transform into common dark green Elderwood Leaves when hit with a Gauntlet Smash, and only the second Power Attack will actually destroy these Leaves. You can alternatively destroy uncorrupted tree Leaves (including Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves, Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, as well as Mocha Autumnwood Leaves) by using TNT, and you can burn Autumnwood Leaves to nothingness by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at them. This can burn 7x7x7 blocks of Leaves at max. instantly (usually only 7x7x4 though), but will also remove uncorrupted Wood blocks that the tree trunks are made of, as well as tree Flowers and Queen Bees. Be careful: in hot biomes and Swamplands as well as very close to these biomes, fire can spread and burn down whole trees. Burning leaves and other flammable materials is only possible on player claims and game worlds where the option "fire spreading/sim" is enabled though. Fire warning As long as the fire spreading option of game worlds is not disabled (enabled by default), placing torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava directly under blocks of uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves or uncorrupted Autumnwood (of tree stems and branches), is dangerous as the Leaves and Wood blocks can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable materials like uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves on fire. Liquid Lava, Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls will immediately set Autumnwood Leaves blocks on fire. If Autumnwood Leaves blocks and/or Autumnwood blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Weepwood trees, Wildwood trees, Parchwood and Shorewood though) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Only Vines-covered Wood blocks, Vines and Beeswax will not burn and such remain intact, while tree Flowers, Moss(-streaked Wood blocks) and Queen Bees will burn away together with all Wood blocks and tree Leaves. How to use All kinds of uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves can be placed as solid blocks for decoration and can also be used for building; however they can make Creatures spawn, like ordinary Leafies or Autumn Leafies (more rarely) during the day, and Night Leafies in dark areas at night. You can fully rotate Autumnwood Leaves into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. 'Processing' One block of uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves of any kind can be cut into 4 blocks of Shredded Leaves in a Processor each. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Autumnwood Leaves of any kind with you in your inventory and activate a Processor in the game world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Processor. Taking/crafting Shredded Leaves will partly unlock the crafting recipes for three types of colored carpets (Blue Carpets, Red Carpets, Yellow Carpets) and Thatched Wall blocks. Shredded Leaves can be used as building blocks, but be careful: Shredded Leaves are just as flammable as fresh leaves when being placed. You can process Shredded Leaves blocks into Shredded Leaves Columns by putting them into a Processor (no crafting recipe is required). Shredded Leaves can also be used for crafting, mainly for Thatched Walls, Thatched Roofs, many types of Beds and several types of Carpets. 'Fuel' Autumnwood Leaves can be used as a Fuel for the Forge, however 4 blocks of uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves are needed for each melting-/hardening-process and used up. Also each melting-/hardening process in the forge will take quite long when you use uncorrupted Autumnwood Leaves for a Fuel, since they are level 1 Fuel that burns the slowest. Autumnwood Leaves can be corrupted into Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them. By that they will turn into much faster burning Fuel of level 3, but they have to be picked up by using an equipped Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell, which will reduce the durability of these Power Cells quite a bit, which applies to pulling all kinds of Corrupted Blocks. Since update R43, these Corrupted Leaves will turn into common Corrupted Leaves when picked up though - and these ordinary Corrupted Leaves will turn into Cragwood Leaves when they are purified. It's different if you purify Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves without picking them up. When purifying Corrupted Autumnwood Leaves (that have not been picked up yet) with either Healing Beacons or Purification Bombs, they will all transform into red Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves instead of into the specific subtypes of Autumnwood Leaves (maybe Citrus Autumnwood Leaves or Mocha Autumnwood Leaves) that they had been before they were corrupted. If you create structures from Corrupted Leaves of any kind, Corrupted Creatures will spawn on them in unlit areas. Corrupted Leaves cannot be processed into Shredded Leaves. 'Crafting' All kinds of uncorrupted tree Leaves (including Autumnwood Leaves) can be used to craft * Holiday Decorative Trees, * LED Tree Blocks, * Holiday Garlands and * Holiday Wreaths. Only Cinnamon Autumnwood Leaves can be used as an ingredient for * Year of the Dog Lanterns that can be crafted after claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store * and Year of the Pig Lanterns that can be made after learning a Rare Recipe that can be obtained from Pigsy-type Creatures (with the highest chances as a pet-harvest after feeding these pets their exact favorite Food) 'Other uses for Autumnwood Leaves' No Autumnwood Flowers grow/spawn by themselves on Autumnwood Leaves over time, different from Red Flowers (on Ashenwood Leaves), Blue Flowers (on Elderwood Leaves), Yellow Flowers (on Cragwood Leaves) or Wildwood Flowers (n Wildwood Leaves and Dark Wildwood Leaves). You can also plant Queen Bees on Autumnwood Leaves that will transform into Beeswax within ca. 3,5 hours real-life time when done in suitable biomes (not too hot, not too cold, not on too high altitudes). The waiting time can be shortened for ca. 10-15 minutes by fertilizing Queen Bees with Pigsy Droppings. Other than that, Autumnwood Leaves can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be reduced in size and cannot be rotated, corrupted nor burnt. Quests Fall For You * Badge: Rancher * unlocked by completing another quest * Objectives: ** Tame an Autumn Leafi by equipping a Taming Collar, readying it and pointing it at an Autumn Leafi (that spawns in Forests next to autumnally colored Autumnwood trees during the day) for 5 seconds. This Leafi variant will defend itself as soon as you attempt to tame it, but not overly fiercely. Tips for taming: you might either want to use Stun Bombs in order to prevent the taming process from being interrupted by being hit, or you could build a trap. Simply build a small closed-up vertical box with a destination teleporter on top of the hollow inside that does not even have to be larger than a shaft of only 1 block in width. The bottom of teleporters is not solid for Creatures, it will let Creatures fall downwards through it as soon as they are teleported in. So if you lure a Creature into a departure teleporter (not too far from the trap) with the same upper code as the destination teleporter's lower code, they will fall into the trap. Best use fences, rotated slabs or any type of blocks that have small holes in them as the bottom of the trap. You can then stand below the trap and safely tame the Creature through the fences or holes of the bottom of the trap. Creatures can hit you through small holes if you stand on the other side, but not if you stand right below them. * Rewards: 20 Citrus Autumnwood Leaves, 20 Autumnwood Flowers and 1 Pet Washer * Unlocks: quest "Who's the Boss?" Category:Fuel Category:Forest Category:Processable Category:Ingredients Category:Natural Blocks Category:Leaves Category:Corruptable Category:Flammable Category:Smashable Category:Plowable